A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a pair of substrates, a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the pair of substrates, and a display region having plural display pixels.
Further, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, as a countermeasure against flicker, there is proposed executing an alternating electric field drive by inverting the polarity of a liquid crystal application voltage every other scan line or every scan line. As a polarity inversion drive system, there are proposed polarity inversion (line inversion) executed every other scan line (row), polarity inversion (column inversion) executed every other signal line (column), dot inversion drive in which polarity is inverted both every other scan line and every other signal line, and the like.
In contrast, as a method of reducing a signal voltage amplitude, there is proposed a capacitively-coupled (CC) drive. In the capacitively-coupled drive, a predetermined voltage is reached by superimposing an auxiliary capacitance signal to a pixel electrode via an auxiliary capacitance. When the capacitively-coupled drive is employed, the signal voltage amplitude can be made to approximately half its original amplitude at the time, for example, the auxiliary capacitance is made approximately the same as a pixel capacitance.